Peak data bandwidth, average data bandwidth, fast bus turnaround, maximum bus utilization and efficiency, low power, nonvolatility—all at an affordable cost—are key requirements for semiconductor components. Specifically, for semiconductor memories, there are additional requirements as well. For example, balanced read/write operational efficiency in communication systems, is necessary. In some systems dominated by ‘page’ architectures (DRAM, Flash are some examples), multiple open pages improves system efficiency. Since memory integrated circuits are used in large numbers in electronic systems, their ability to function efficiently in bus architectures, as well as peak-to-peak architectures is desirable.
Most memories, at the core, are two-dimensional arrays of rows and columns. DRAMS, Flash, SRAMs, EEPROMS, Ferroelectric memories, Magnetic RAMS, nanotube RAM's (carbon nanotube is one example), molecular memories, phase change memories and organic memories etc. Each of these memories serve a particular application satisfying the requirements of that particular application. Although, all these memories are Read and Write memories, each application requires focus on a particular parameter. ‘Open page’ applications (Personal Computers, Servers for example) require fast data with a given page (or predetermined set/sets of columns)—Rambus™, DDR (double data rate), QDR (quad data rate), FCRAM™, RLDRAM™ (reduced latency) are serving those requirements. ZBTSRAM™ serves some specific needs in wired communication systems. Pseudo static RAM'S, nonvolatile SRAM'S, MIM (metal-insulator-metal) RAM'S are finding acceptance in portable electronic systems like cellular phones.